


Дракон-паук

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rusreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: автор пожелал сохранить анонимность
Series: Fantasy 2020. Миди R - NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911274
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Дракон-паук

ДРАКОН-ПАУК

Подходило время обеденного перерыва. Странно, конечно, это звучит по отношению к нашему заведению, но что поделаешь, маги тоже люди и тоже хотят кушать. Потому и был у нас перерыв – с 14 до 15.  
Сейчас до двух оставалось не больше пятнадцати минут, и чувствовалось этакое своеобразное, "предперерывное" настроение. Из-за двери просачивались элементы шумного спора. Не нужно никакой магии, чтобы понять, в чем суть этого самого спора. Там решали, кто на этот раз пойдет в соседнюю кафешку за пирожками и булочками. Меня тоже не обошли стороной: дверь приоткрылась, в щель просунулась голова в черных цыганских кудрях и спросила звонким голосом:  
– Линка, ты не хошь за жратвой пойти?  
– Нет, "не хошь". Я вчера ходила. Да, кстати, мне не берите с мясом. С чем угодно, только не с мясом.  
– А что так? Ты на диету села? – вопросила кудрявая голова. Я вздохнула:  
– Я здоровье берегу.  
Голова исчезла. А за дверью вдруг возникла тишина. И затихающий звон дверного колокольчика словно резал ее на тонкие-тонкие ломтики. Пришел клиент.  
Я устало откинулась на спинку кресла. Сразу поняла: мой клиент. А это значит, что никакого перерыва у меня не будет.  
Интересно, какой он, этот клиент. Я прикрыла глаза и представила его.  
Мужчина. Молодой, не старше тридцати пяти. Блондин. На подбородке небольшой шрамик, глаза…Глаза голубые.  
За приоткрытой дверью слышался голос Саши – он расспрашивал клиента. Тот отвечал тихо, и я не слышала его. Но вот Саша сказал:  
– Вам повезло, сама судьба привела вас к нам! Потому что только мадам Элина может помочь вам. Прошу!  
И в мой кабинет вошел голубоглазый блондин. Со шрамиком.  
Он сел на стул передо мной. Нас разделял только стол. Большой такой полукруглый стол, застланный черной бархатной скатертью. Полукруглая сторона была обращена к клиенту. Слева от меня и чуть впереди стоял на бронзовой подставке хрустальный шар. Клиент с едва заметной усмешечкой взглянул на него и нагловато стал рассматривать меня. Но я видела, что за этой наигранной наглостью прячется тревога.  
Я положила руку на шар и придвинула его к себе. Поглаживая прохладный хрусталь, сказала:  
– У вас проблемы.  
– Вы, небось, думаете, я сейчас спрошу: "А вы откуда знаете?" – с той же нагловатостью спросил он. Я вздохнула и ответила:  
– Нет, не думаю. Но вы сами это сказали. И потом, если люди приходят к нам, значит, у них проблемы. Такие, которые никак иначе решить не удается. А вы… – я взглянула ему в глаза, подалась вперед и облокотилась о стол:  
– А вы ведь сначала были в "Калиостро", неподалеку отсюда, не так ли? И там вам обещали помочь, скачали с вас деньги, поворожили, но…  
– У вас хорошо поставлена служба оповещения. Но я к вам и правда пришел потому, что больше некуда. И если и вы меня обманете… – спокойный голос сорвался. Я почувствовала, что этот человек на грани истерики. Значит, дело и впрямь серьезное.  
– Ну-ну, успокойтесь. Сначала я послушаю вас, а потом уж скажу, смогу вам помочь или нет. И плату мы берем только тогда, когда есть положительные результаты.  
Я смотрела ему в глаза, приказывая успокоиться. Это подействовало. Это всегда действовало. Я заглянула в шар.  
– Вас зовут Юрий Николаевич Сеткин. Вам 36 лет, вы по профессии журналист, дополнительно к основной работе держите небольшой книжный магазинчик. Вы родились в Новороссийске, а в детстве мать отлупила вас ремнем за разбитую фарфоровую вазу. Рисунок был стилизован под Японию – сосна и журавль на фоне солнца.  
У него глаза сделались как пятаки. От удивления. Я пояснила:  
– Это маленькая демонстрация моих возможностей. Чтобы вы убедились, что я не шарлатанка. Если желаете, могу показать сертификат.  
— Мн-н… не надо. Я вам на слово верю, – он покачал головой.  
– А теперь перейдем к делу. Расскажите о вашей проблеме.  
– А разве вы не можете сами узнать об этом, вот так же, как только что вычислили мое прошлое?  
– Могу. Только это – сухие факты. А ваш рассказ, без сомнения, будет эмоционален. Это важно.  
Он вздохнул. Видно, это было что-то глубоко личное, и ему не очень хотелось говорить об этом. Но нужно было.  
– Я женился два года назад. Моя жена была моложе меня. Вскоре у нее началось какое-то психическое расстройство, ее стали мучить кошмары. Вернее, один и тот же кошмар. Ей снился огромный змей, который обвивается вокруг тела и душит ее. А полгода назад она умерла. Вскрытие показало, что у нее были сломаны ребра и раздавлено сердце. При том, что не было никаких внешних следов! И я тут же вспомнил: то же самое случилось с моей первой женой…и с моей матерью было что-то похожее. А сейчас…моя дочь стала мучиться такими же кошмарами. Мало того, они снятся и мне. Только…в моих снах змей – это я.  
Но он сказал еще не все. И похоже, не скажет. Я вздохнула:  
– Понимаю, вам трудно говорить о… подробностях. Но подробности важны для решения проблемы. И тут одно из двух: или вы мне рассказываете, или я увижу сама.  
Он сжал зубы:  
– Некоторые вещи невозможно произнести. Я не смогу. Лучше вы… увидьте.  
Слова сказаны. Я выдвинула ящик стола и достала маленький шар из дымного хрусталя, покатала его в руках, пока он согрелся, потом дала ему:  
– Держите и смотрите в него. Раз… Два… Три!  
И на счет «Три» он замер, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя в шар. А в шаре я видела сон, который приснился ему вчера.  
Девушка шестнадцати лет раскинулась на узкой девичьей тахте в тревожном сне. Маленькая грудь под тонкой батистовой пижамкой вздымается часто, девушка постанывает сквозь сомкнутые зубы. У тахты появляется мужчина – это Юрий. Он совершенно голый, и член его стоит в полной готовности. Он стаскивает одеяло с девушки, наклоняется над ней и стягивает пижамные штанишки. Лобок девушки покрыт рыжеватыми кудряшками, хотя сама она блондинка. Юрий забирается на кровать и ставит колени по бокам ее бедер, наклоняется и расстегивает пуговички на сорочке пижамки, раскрывает ее. Грудь у девушки маленькая, но уже вполне оформившаяся. Он наклоняется, неожиданно длинным языком облизывает соски. Девушка стонет уже не болезненно, а томно, но не просыпается. Он проводит языком между грудей, по животу, вылизывает пупок. Потом выпрямляется, берет ее за ляжки и поднимает вверх, закидывает ее ноги себе на плечи. Ее вульва оказывается прямо у его лица, и он длинным языком начинает ее вылизывать. Я вижу его глаза, и они совершенно стеклянные, равнодушные. Нечеловеческие. Язык работает без перерыва, девушка стонет громче и слегка шевелит бедрами. Язык ныряет внутрь ее, она открывает совсем пустые глаза и вскрикивает. Губы Юрия крепко прижаты к ее вагине, но я знаю, что его язык внутри нее двигается очень быстро и сильно, он нечеловечески длинный. Девушка дрожит, вскрикивает, ее голова мечется по постели, она выгибается в оргазме, но Юрий не останавливается, пока она не вскрикивает, не просыпаясь, особенно сильно, из нее брызжет струйка прямо ему в лицо, и она обмякает на его плечах и руках. Но на этом ничего не кончается. Юрий спускает ее ноги со своих плеч, поднимает ее, держа под мышки, над собой так, что я вижу его член. А потом он опускает ее, и она насаживается на этот член, крича. Глаза ее пусты по-прежнему. Юрий начинает ее трахать, поднимая ее руками и опуская на член, словно она почти ничего не весит. А потом я вижу, как откуда-то из его паха вытягивается еще один член, такой же большой и длинный, как и первый, и входит между ее ягодиц. Она снова кричит, явно от боли, но Юрий продолжает свои движения, и теперь берет ее двумя членами. Она уже даже не стонет, просто обмякает в его руках, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда члены толкаются в нее. Юрий открывает рот, и я совсем не удивляюсь, когда вижу его длинный, толстый язык, похожий то ли на щупальце, то ли на змею. Этот язык входит в рот девушки, входит глубоко и двигается там, проникая в глотку.  
Я, конечно, всякое видала, но такого еще не доводилось. Ясно одно: это не сон. Что-то входит в Юрия по ночам, меняет его и заставляет насиловать собственную дочь.  
Я щелкнула по шару и забрала его, видения погасли, Юрий встрепенулся. И продолжил говорить, словно ничего не случилось (впрочем, для него и правда ничего не случилось, он не осознавал и не помнил):  
– Может, не надо смотреть… Это и вправду ужасно. Маша, ведь не рассказывает мне о таких снах. Ей мучительно стыдно, сны не из тех, о которых можно кому-то рассказывать…Я знаю это, потому что мне самому снятся похожие сны. Такие…тошнотворно-развратные…Такие, о которых, проснувшись, стыдно вспоминать. Я понимаю, что шестнадцатилетним девочкам часто снятся сны про это, но не настолько же отвратительные…и взрослым людям могут сниться эротические сны…только эти сны эротическими назвать трудно, настолько они мерзкие.  
Я задумалась. К нам часто обращались люди с подобными проблемами. Конечно, после того, как психотерапевт ничем помочь не смог. И в большинстве случаев подобные "страшные сны" действительно имели сверхъестественное происхождение. Как у Юрия.  
Я откинулась на спинку кресла. Юрий невольно подался вперед, ведь мое лицо скрылось в тени, а ему очень хотелось увидеть выражение моих глаз. Но не удалось. И хорошо, потому что я призвала Силу и с трудом сдерживала ее. Не нужно, чтобы она выплеснулась на живое существо.  
Но проблема интересная. И я ощутила азарт.  
– Я попытаюсь помочь вам. Конечно, я не гарантирую, что избавлю вас от этих снов, но попробую.  
– Сколько это будет стоить?  
– Посмотрим. Может быть, я ничего не смогу сделать, значит, вам не придется платить, только за первичную проверку, а это совсем небольшая сумма.  
Он взмолился:  
– Я все согласен отдать, только избавьте мою дочь от этого кошмара! Ради всего святого!  
– Я слов на ветер не бросаю, но и обещать ничего не буду. Я, конечно, могу кое-что, но я ведь не всесильна. Ладно, продолжим. Обычно такие сны связаны с чем-то вполне реальным, вещественным. То есть с каким-нибудь предметом. Кроме того, кто-то мог навести порчу.  
– А это разве возможно?  
– Конечно, если умеючи. Так что припомните, не было ли чего-нибудь такого…  
Юрий покачал головой:  
– Нет. Ничего похожего на порчу не было. Никаких разбитых яиц под дверью, ничего такого. Да и некому это делать. Среди моих недругов нет никого, кто мог бы навести порчу.  
– Не спешите с выводами. Порча наводится вовсе не разбиванием яиц у порога. Да и любой ваш недоброжелатель мог прибегнуть к услугам…мастера по наведению порчи. Необязательно делать это лично. И мне важно знать, нет ли какого-нибудь предмета, с которым это могло бы быть связано.  
Он задумался. И молчал долго. Тишина давила мне на уши, как многометровая толща воды. Кончики пальцев покалывало. Я снова погладила хрустальный шар, чтобы снять напряжение. Немного полегчало.  
Наконец Юрий сказал:  
– Я вот подумал и вспомнил, что все женщины – мама, первая и вторая жены и Маша – носили одно и то же украшение. Кулон в китайском стиле, из черной бронзы. Дракон, свернувшийся в кольцо. Этот кулон когда-то купил мой дед и он передавался по наследству… Очень красивая вещь.  
– Кулон… – конечно же, это ключ к разгадке. Кулон, который носят женщины, и всем им снятся одинаковые сны, и они умирают одинаковой смертью. Наверняка все дело в этом кулоне – это понятно и дилетанту. Но все же не мешало бы поближе познакомиться с этой вещью. Я вздохнула и сказала:  
– Юрий Николаевич, неужели вы раньше не могли заметить связи этих кошмаров и кулона?  
– Да мне как-то и в голову не приходило…Я, конечно, понял, что дело пахнет потусторонними силами, но никак не связывал с кулоном. А вы думаете…  
– Я точно скажу, когда увижу кулон, подержу его в руках. Вы должны сегодня же принести его мне. Очень возможно, что ваша дочь не захочет расстаться с ним, с такого рода вещами это часто бывает…Хотя…знаете что, лучше я сама сделаю это. Ваша дочь сейчас дома?  
Немного ошалевший Юрий ответил сдавленным шепотом:  
– Да, конечно. Она должна быть дома, в последнее время она болеет…  
Я встала, черное платье тяжелыми волнами заструилось вниз с кресла и с тихим шелестом легло вольными складками, полностью закрыв туфли. Бросив взгляд в окно, я увидела, что небо затянуло тучами, и накинула на плечи черную шаль. Взяла свою рабочую шкатулку и сказала:  
– В таком случае, мы должны поторопиться. Идем. 

Юрий жил в высотном доме, совсем недалеко от центра. И дом был не из дешевых. Хотя я вовсе не удивилась, когда он ненароком обронил, что является не владельцем квартиры, а всего лишь съемщиком – все-таки он не казался настолько крутым и преуспевающим бизнесменом.  
У входа в подъезд я задержалась, бросив взгляд на пасмурное небо.  
– Будет дождь, – сказала я и вошла в подъезд.  
– Это имеет какое-то значение?  
– Может быть…  
На лифте мы поднимались молча. И так же молча вошли в квартиру. В прихожей я вдруг почувствовала что-то странное. Что-то не так.  
Я остановилась, закрыла глаза и вытянула руку, пытаясь как бы нащупать то, что меня беспокоило. Моим ощущениям это представлялось чем-то вроде паутины и в то же время было запахом…Очень трудно описывать подобные вещи, в человеческом языке нет адекватных понятий. Мы (я имею в виду таких, как я) пользуемся терминами, нами же изобретенными, но и понятными только нам. То, что тревожило меня уже в прихожей этой квартиры, на нашем языке называлось «слабо стабильное тонконасыщенное просачивание иноэнергий малюс-уровня».  
Это было похоже на порчу. Очень умело наведенную. Но ощущалось и еще что-то. Что-то иное.  
– Маша! – позвал Юрий. Но никто не ответил.  
– Наверное, она спит, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Извините, что придется задержаться…  
– То, что она спит, даже хорошо. Я смогу без помех изучить обстановку, – и, не тратя времени даром, я медленно обошла прихожую по периметру. Нет, это не здесь. Определенно что-то есть, но не здесь. Я вошла в гостиную. Открыла свою шкатулку и достала набор тонких серебряных колец – ровно десять штук. Надев их на пальцы, я пошла в обход, проводя ладонями над каждым предметом, вдоль стен…Постепенно вырисовывалась картина энергетических линий. Весьма интересная картина.  
Как будто кто-то очень тщательно нарисовал серебристой краской паутину. Нарисовал всюду: на стенах, потолке, полу. И я уже знала, где находится центр этой паутины.  
Я вошла в спальню. Так и есть: тахта, на которой спала, разметавшись в тревожном сне, хрупкая худенькая девушка, которую я совсем недавно видела в видениях Юрия, стояла в самом центре паутины. Я подошла ближе и легонько прикоснулась к одной из нитей паутины.  
Мгновенная вспышка ударила в глаза и меня в буквальном смысле слова отбросило назад. Когда я снова смогла ориентироваться в реальности, обнаружила, что лежу на полу, а надо мной склонился Юрий Николаевич. Глаза у него были совсем очумелые:  
– С вами все в порядке? Что это было?  
Я поднялась, стараясь унять головокружение:  
– Это даже не порча, Юрий Николаевич. Это – проклятие. На ваш дом кто-то наложил очень сильное проклятие, и наложено оно умело. Профессионально…черти б взяли этого профессионала.  
– И что теперь делать?  
– Для начала передвиньте тахту в другое место…или нет, лучше перенесите Машу. Посмотрим, изменится ли картина…  
Он молча и нежно взял дочь на руки. Она даже не проснулась, хотя сон стал гораздо спокойнее. Ушел в другую комнату и положил ее на диван.  
Паутина оставалась на месте…да не совсем. Некоторые нити отчетливо дрожали, словно посылая сигнал своему хозяину. А потом одна из них как бы раздвоилась и медленно-медленно поползла в сторону, то и дело ощупывая все вокруг.  
– Плохо. Оно ищет ее.  
Юрий даже перекрестился. Я вздохнула и сказала:  
– Я должна остаться и посмотреть, как дальше будут развиваться события. И помочь чем смогу. Где у вас телефон?  
Он достал из кармана мобильник и протянул мне. Я позвонила в контору и, кратко обрисовав ситуацию, попросила Олега поискать информацию о тех, кто мог бы таким образом навести порчу и наложить проклятие. Возвращая телефон Юрию, я вздохнула:  
– Боюсь, уже поздно. Проклятие созрело и начало действовать. Но я все же попробую помочь. Да и от вас помощь тоже может потребоваться.  
– Я готов сделать все, что угодно.  
Я невесело усмехнулась:  
– Даже продать душу?  
– Даже так. А что, это нужно?  
– Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. Очень надеюсь.

Мы сидели на кухне, в открытую дверь которой был виден диван с лежащей на нем девочкой.  
– Она до сих пор не проснулась, – с тревогой сказал Юра (он полчаса назад попросил, чтобы я его так называла. Ко мне он обращался официально – панна Элина).  
– Теперь она и не проснется, пока не будет снято заклятие. Ваш дом выглядит так, словно его оплел паутиной огромный паук. Самостоятельно распутать эту паутину я не могу. И никто не может, кроме наложившего проклятие. Припомните хорошенько, может быть, вы с кем-то поссорились?  
– Да нет же! И конкурентов вроде тоже нет…таких, злобствующих.  
– А это не важно. Достаточно и скрытой зависти. Между прочим, Юра, именно злобствующие менее всего опасны. От них, по крайней мере, всегда чего-то ожидаешь. А вот скрытые завистники и тайные недруги…  
– Да, вы правы. Но как теперь быть? – он повертел в руках пустую пепельницу и со стуком поставил обратно на стол. – Я ведь все равно не знаю, кто это сделал.  
– Вы должны были, обнаружив все эти странности, хотя бы повести дочь в церковь. Она крещеная?  
– Да. Православная.  
– Тем более. Или пригласить священника для изгнания бесов из вашего жилища. Скорее всего, это помогло бы вам больше. Но теперь поздно. Нужен истинно верующий, а не бизнесмен от церкви. Трудно найти такого в столь краткий срок. Так быстро только презренная магия может что-то сделать.  
Юра вздохнул. Потом закурил, предварительно спросив разрешения. Я пожала плечами.  
– Панна Элина…А откуда она вообще взялась, магия? Ведь раньше, говорят, ее не было. А потом появилась. Как-то неожиданно, что ли…  
Я пристально посмотрела на него:  
– А почему это вас интересует?  
– Раз уж это по мне ударило, должен же я знать…  
– На тему «откуда» есть куча официально признанных версий.  
– То версии, а мне интересно ваше мнение как практикующего специалиста. У вас ведь и диплом соответствующий есть? Вы говорили о сертификате…  
– Есть. Без подобного документа на работу меня не примет ни одна сколько-нибудь приличная фирма. И потом, ведь мы все подконтрольны. Ибо опасны. Вот я… я очень хотела бы быть обычной женщиной, без всяких способностей... и в то же время отказаться от этого дара очень трудно, особенно если уже познаешь всю его глубину и даваемое им могущество. Только сильные духом не поддаются искушению. Из них выходят великолепные целители и религиозные подвижники. И не только. Я же – презренная и слабая тварь, пошла по пути наживы. Мне интересно заниматься тем, чем я занимаюсь. Интересно копаться в чужих проблемах и горестях…  
– Вы пытаетесь изобразить себя циничной, но ведь вы не такая, – тихо сказал Юра. Я пожала плечами:  
– Как вам нравится, так и считайте. Я…ведьма из тех, кого называют наследственными. Ведь магия, Юра, была всегда. Мы были всегда. В старых сказках есть большая доля правды. Во времена Инквизиции мы…те из нас, кто обладал хоть толикой здравого смысла и хоть каплей Света в душе, создали Орден. Чтобы не пропасть совсем. Мы были вынуждены затаиться, надолго. Потом, где-то с середины девятнадцатого века, как вы знаете из истории, мы снова вынырнули на поверхность, потому что чересчур уж активизировались темные. И опять пошло-поехало, хоть и не в прежних масштабах. Нас ловили и уничтожали по всему христианскому миру, по всему мусульманскому миру…Первой из христианских церквей нас признала православная, затем католики…я не знаю, чем руководствовались святые отцы, но они признали людьми и христианами тех из нас, кто официально принял крещение и публично отрекся от дьявола, поклявшись служить добру… но и до сих пор многие, отмеченные силой, вынуждены принимать сан или монашество, чтобы иметь возможность использовать силу на благо людей и не быть за это наказанными. Иные в отчаяньи бросаются к Темной стороне, иные действуют подпольно…Для вас, простых людей, магия появилась как-то неожиданно просто потому, что однажды ее слишком много выплеснулось в мир. Мы называем это событие Прорывом. Тогда появилось очень много сильных среди простых людей. Именно факт Прорыва и заставил простых смертных признать наше существование. Заставил считаться с нами.  
Поэтому мы и ограничены правилами. Я сама состою в службе контроля, но и мне, чтобы применить Силу выше требующейся для моей обычной работы, нужна специальная санкция. Кстати, на ваш случай я ее получила. Слишком уж нестандартная ситуация.  
Я замолчала и тоже закурила. Сигареты у меня только выглядели как Сладковатый дым плыл по кухне, свивался в клубы, смешиваясь с крепким дымом «Мальборо», и потихоньку утекал в вентиляцию. Линии паутины в таком оформлении представали еще более отчетливо.  
Затрещал телефон. Юра протянул мне его:  
– Это вас.  
Беря телефон, я заметила, что он попытался прикоснуться к моей руке, и не позволила это сделать. На мне все еще были кольца.  
– Алло?  
В трубке послышался знакомый хрипловатый голос Олега:  
– Послушай, Лин, пока еще не поздно, уходи оттуда, а?  
– Эй, что ты так сразу с места в карьер?! Давай, что ты там раскопал? – меня слегка испугал его тон. Он был взволнован и встревожен.  
– Ничего хорошего. Видишь ли, в нашем городе сейчас только два профессионала, способных на такое. Эмилио и некто по прозвищу Хрущ. Тебе эти имена ни о чем не говорят?  
Еще как говорят! Только этого и не хватало.  
– Ты в этом уверен?  
– Один из них, или я козел с рогами и …  
– Понятно, можешь не продолжать. Мне самой не справиться. Пришли мне кого-нибудь в помощь. Или что-нибудь.  
Некоторое время из трубки слышалось только прерывистое тяжелое дыхание. Потом Олег сказал:  
– Ладно. Сейчас подъеду. Мне тут подкинули только что по Сети ордер на ликвидацию малефика первого уровня, так что все по закону…Если выйдет. Жди.  
Я отключила телефон и положила на стол. Юра смотрел на меня. Я вздохнула:  
– Могу ли я взглянуть на кулон?  
Он кивнул.  
Я прошла в комнату и склонилась над спящей девочкой. Осторожно вытащила из-за воротника цепочку. Кулон упал на темную ткань кофточки, сверкнув рубиновым глазком.  
Дракон из черной бронзы, свернувшийся в кольцо. Действительно, необыкновенно красивая вещь. Но и только. Я не чувствовала в нем Силы. Даже прикоснулась к нему. Ничего. Пусто.  
И это было странно. Я была совершенно уверена, что кулон каким-то боком относится к тому, что вообще творилось в этом доме. Может ли быть так, что его сила исчерпалась? Выработанный артефакт ничем не отличается от самого обыкновенного предмета. Я попробовала снять кулон с Маши, благо что цепочка была достаточно длинной. Но как только я потянула цепочку, как меня словно пронзило ледяным огнем, в глазах потемнело и я разжала руку. Кулон выпал из моих пальцев. Я потрясла головой, разгоняя остатки боли, и крепко задумалась. Такой артефакт попадался мне впервые, и я ничего не знала о подобных ему.  
Вернувшись в кухню, я села напротив Юры и снова закурила. Он выжидающе смотрел на меня, но ничего не спрашивал. А что я могла ему сказать?  
Дым снова поплыл передо мной, я немного расслабилась и дым потихоньку начал свиваться в мутные фигуры – отражения моих мыслей. Фигуры мне не нравились. Но раздумывать на эту тему мне было уже некогда: в дверь позвонили.  
– Это мастер Олег, – я погасила сигарету. Юра встал вместе со мной и пошел в прихожую. Открыл дверь, даже не глядя в глазок.  
Перед ним предстал высоченный тощий парень в очках и с длинными волосами – типичный хакер из голливудского фильма. Это может показаться смешным, но Олег и был хакером. А еще он был магом первого уровня. Он зашел в квартиру, поставил на пол свой кейс, медленно обвел взглядом помещение. Тонкие ноздри аристократического носа чуть заметно дрожали, словно он принюхивался к чему-то. Потом поднял кейс и стремительно прошел в комнату, где спала девочка. Опустился на колени возле дивана, раскрыл кейс, выудил из него маленький хрустальный шарик. Поднял руку надо лбом девочки и отпустил шарик. Тот повис в воздухе, медленно вращаясь. Олег наблюдал за ним. Юра потрогал меня за плечо:  
– Что он делает?  
– Тс! Не отвлекайте его.  
Шарик засветился мутным светом. Олег вздохнул, встал и сказал (это вообще были первые слова, произнесенные им в этом доме):  
– Тот, кто повесил порчу, не имеет к вам никаких претензий. Вы даже не знаете этого человека. Но ему нужна ваша дочь.  
– Зачем? – испуганно прошептал Юра. Олег не ответил, снова всматриваясь в шарик. Покачал головой, снова полез в кейс и достал горсть мелких металлических шариков. Высыпал на пол и они моментально выстроились вдоль линий паутины. Затем он прикоснулся к кулону. Взял его в ладонь.  
Я вдруг ощутила такую сильную боль, что пошатнулась. Олег сжал кулон еще сильнее, и я видела океан боли в его глазах. Наконец, он не выдержал и отпустил кулон. Полез в карман рубашки, достал мобильник и платок. Мобильник сунул обратно, платком вытер лоб и тихо сказал:  
– Кулон сам по себе не имеет отношения к тому, кто хочет получить вашу дочь. Это, несомненно, вещь волшебная и опасная, но пока она пусть остается у вашей дочери. Малефик, наложивший паутину, ничего о нем не знает.  
– Олег, но ведь я не почувствовала ничего, когда пыталась проверить кулон…  
– Неудивительно. Просто ты с таким еще не сталкивалась, – он закрыл кейс. – Я объясню, за чашкой кофе, если не возражаете…  
Юрий не возражал и повел нас на кухню. Пока он готовил кофе, Олег говорил:  
– Дело в том, что этот кулон относится к разряду так называемых талисманов-симбионтов. Я сам с подобным не встречался, это вещь очень редкая, но много о них знаю. В данном случае в кулоне заточен какой-то дух, обладающий большой силой, но пробудить его может только женщина, да и то не каждая. В силу каких-то особенных причин он может либо убить ее, либо служить ей. В последнем случае он становится ее симбионтом и почувствовать его магию другая женщина не может. Мужчина же ощутит боль. Отобрать такую вещь нельзя, ее можно лишь получить в подарок…или в наследство.  
Юра поставил на стол три чашки ароматного кофе, и Олег принялся смаковать великолепный напиток. Юрий спросил:  
– Значит, моя дочь – симбионт этого…демона?  
– Да, – Олег глянул на него поверх чашки и добавил:  
– По-видимому, он хранит ее от проклятия. И поэтому она до сих пор жива и свободна. Если бы не этот «дракон», Маша стала бы… в лучшем случае – просто зомби.  
– Но другие женщины, владевшие кулоном, умерли!  
– Значит, по каким-то параметрам они не подходили «дракону», – пожал плечами патлатый маг. – Не это сейчас важно. С этим можно и потом разобраться. Меня больше волнует малефик, наложивший проклятие, и то, зачем ему понадобилась ваша дочь. У вас в роду случайно не было ведьм или колдунов? Чего-нибудь такого?  
Я делала ему знаки заткнуться или хотя бы выбирать выражения, но Олег их попросту игнорировал и, не обращая внимания на бледное и возмущенное лицо Юры, продолжил:  
– Обычно интерес сильных малефиков к простым смертным женщинам объясняется лишь возможностью использовать их либо в качестве новых адептов, либо как генетический материал. Будьте любезны, предоставьте мне метрику вашей дочери, вашу, и, по возможности, ее матери. Я попробую выяснить, не было ли в вашем роду «меченых» Силой, – и наглый хакер достал из объемного кейса ноутбук. Бледный Юра ушел за документами, и я воспользовалась моментом, чтобы больно пнуть его под столом ногой и прошипеть:  
– Ты мог бы и повежливей!  
Он пожал плечами:  
– А чего это ради? Ты что, имеешь на него виды?  
– А, чтоб тебя… – я замахнулась, угрожая дать ему пощечину. Он отклонился и быстро сказал, перебивая меня:  
– Потише, потише, ведьмочка! Извини, если что не так.  
– Ты когда-нибудь поймаешь мое проклятие на свою голову! – прошипела я. Ну в самом деле, надо ж иметь хоть какое-то чувство такта!  
Вернулся Юра с пачкой свидетельств о рождении. Олег просмотрел их и ввел в свой комп данные. Сделал по нашей сети запрос и стал ждать.  
Вскоре появились синие строчки. Синие – это значит, что информация получена из нашей, орденской базы данных.  
«Мария Юрьевна Сеткина. Латентный Исток. Способности мага – третий разряд. Латентны. Александра Михайловна Сеткина, до замужества – Пронина, никаких проявлений Силы. В прослеженной линии предков нет магиков. Юрий Николаевич Сеткин – слабый видящий, пятнадцатый разряд. Анна Андреевна Сеткина, до замужества – Васильева, никаких проявлений Силы. Николай Павлович Сеткин – никаких проявлений Силы. Линия предков восходит к Лилиане Де Моран». Я слегка обалдела, да и Олег тоже, и мы оба вытаращились на Юрия. Тот не мог понять, что с нами такое. Я вздохнула:  
– Да-а…Теперь многое понятно…Потомок Де Моран, да еще и Исток…Только как они-то узнали?  
Олег махнул рукой:  
– Это как раз не тот вопрос, который я хотел бы выяснить. Что там узнавать? Наверняка у них тоже есть свои родословные таблицы.  
– Но как могло получиться, что никто из наших не взял девочку под наблюдение, если уж не на обучение?  
– Вероятно, какой-нибудь внебрачный ребенок… Или что-нибудь такое…вовремя не обратили внимания…наблюдение пошло по другой линии, проигнорировав эту. Может быть потому, что сила не проявлялась несколько поколений? – бормотал себе под нос Олег, щелкая клавишами.  
Юрий не выдержал:  
– Да в чем дело, скажите мне наконец!  
– Ваша дочь и вы – потомки Лилианы Де Моран, одной из основательниц Ордена, волшебницы небывалой силы. Превзойти ее никто еще не смог, ни темный, ни светлый, ни серый…Никто. Не знаю уж, как так вышло, что Орден не обратил внимания на вашу дочь, но факт есть факт. Она – Исток, то есть может черпать Силу извне, в неограниченных количествах. Сокровище для любого мага! Но она и сама обладает способностями мага…Немалыми… – Олег вернулся к ноутбуку и снова заклацал клавишами. Юра выглядел ошарашенно, и мне стало его жаль. А тут еще Олег подлил маслица:  
– Потому она и заинтересовала неведомого малефика. Мы потревожили паутину, просигналив ему о нашем присутствии. Я уже ощущаю его приближение. Скоро он будет здесь.  
Юра сел, как будто у него подкосились ноги (возможно, так оно и было) и прошептал:  
– Это что же…В моем доме…Вы будете устраивать колдовские разборки? Что станет с моей дочерью?  
Я закурила еще одну сигарету и не сразу ответила ему. Во мне поднималась волна Силы, знаменуя приближение битвы, и я некоторое время плыла на ее гребне, позволяя войти в меня полностью. Потом ответила:  
– Вы останетесь здесь. Он придет туда, где будет девушка. А насчет дома не беспокойтесь: битва будет происходить на ином уровне реальности. В тени.  
Олег спрятал ноутбук в кейс, достал оттуда жезл в виде небольшой булавы с тонкой рукоятью, цепь с массивным крестом и два браслета, похожие на кандалы. Браслеты он застегнул на своих запястьях, жезл заткнул за пояс, а крест протянул Юрию:  
– Наденьте на шею, и молитесь. Читайте все молитвы, какие знаете.  
– Я…не помню ни одной… – признался он. Я встала, прошла в гостиную и сняла с полки Молитвослов, замеченный мною сразу, как только я вошла в эту комнату. Такие книги обладают собственной аурой.  
– Возьмите. Как только почувствуете неладное, а вы почувствуете, открывайте на любой странице и читайте все подряд. Но помните, для вас должна существовать только эта книга, только эти тексты.  
Он затравленно смотрел на меня:  
– А…Но ведь нужна истинная вера?  
– Молитесь. Если вам дорога ваша дочь – молитесь от всей души, от всего сердца. Это единственное, чем вы можете помочь ей. А мы займемся своим делом, – и я вернулась в комнату, встала у дивана со спящей наследницей Лилианы. Олег добавил к моим словам:  
– Не удивляйтесь ничему. Не обращайте внимания ни на что. Молитесь, – и он ушел в комнату, где мелком очертил вокруг дивана пентаграмму. Простую, без магических знаков.  
Я не совсем понимала его действия, впрочем, в искусстве магов много такого, чем ведьмы не пользуются, что им не нужно. Слишком разные свойства у нашей Силы. Потому-то маги и опасаются злить ведьм – от ведьмовского проклятия не застрахован ни один маг. Но есть еще кое-что, и при мысли об этом я слегка усмехнулась. Да. В этом тоже часть нашей силы. И магам не обойтись без нас.  
Малефик проник в дом через теневую сторону. Я почувствовала это как давление огромной удушающей массы. Олег закрыл глаза.  
Мы оба ушли на иной уровень реальности. В мир Тени. Его называют по-разному, но несомненно одно: это – источник определенной Силы, источник снов и предвидения, поле вечной битвы Света и Тьмы.  
На этом уровне комната осталась почти такой же, как и в земном мире, только прибавились энергетические линии и поля. Спящую Машу окружала мощная ослепительно сияющая аура. Аура Олега тоже была светлой, только в ней присутствовали красноватые оттенки. Как и положено боевому магу с широким профилем. Олег мог все, в смысле, мог заниматься любым видом магии, но изначальной его сущностью был все-таки воин. Он по-прежнему стоял с закрытыми глазами, чуть расставив ноги и засунув большие пальцы рук за пояс. Вокруг браслетов сияние было особенно ярким. Мельком, в уголке, я видела слабую желтоватую с примесью серого ауру Юрия. Он стоял на коленях и читал молитвы. От книги исходило мощное сияние, и молитвы возносились вполне материально, я видела легкие голубоватые струйки энергии. Хорошо.  
Я знала, что моя собственная аура не содержит ничего темного, но имеет зеленоватый оттенок, как у любой ведьмы, служащей Свету.  
Аура малефика была антрацитово черной. Он явно не ожидал таких гостей, как мы с Олегом. Даже замешкался немного. Но Олег, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, сказал:  
– Ну что ж, пришел – так заходи. Поговорим.  
– А мне не о чем с вами говорить, – процедил он. Это был внешне молодой парень, ровесник Олега, и вполне симпатичный, но я боялась даже и представить его в качестве своего кавалера. Слишком черной была его душа.  
– Почему же. Я бы поговорил, – Олег пожал плечами. Но малефик презрительно махнул рукой:  
– Магик, меня твои желания не интересуют. Я пришел за девочкой. И я ее заберу, – похоже, меня он игнорировал. Это обижало. «Уж проклясть я его всегда успею! Пусть потом попляшет!» – мстительно подумала я. Олег сказал:  
– Я не стал бы так торопиться на твоем месте, Эмилио, – и он открыл глаза. Вместо зрачков и радужки их наполняло сумасшедшее, ослепительно яркое пламя, аура Олега вспыхнула и засияла нестерпимым блеском. Он умел до поры гасить ауру, чтобы ввести в заблуждение противника. Два острых луча вырвались из его глаз и ударили в малефика. И Эмилио не успел защититься на всех уровнях, оставляя лазейку и для меня. Я взялась за дело, работая с его энергетическими полями и потихоньку направляя энергию молитв к нему. А заодно и воздействуя на психику.  
Эмилио ударил по Олегу змеевидной струей синего света и тот пошатнулся. Но поднял левую руку, сжав в кулак. С кулака сорвалась энергетическая копия браслета и хорошенько залепила Эмилио прямо в лоб. Тот успел заблокировать удар и одновременно послал Олегу «подарочек». Меня передернуло: настолько мерзко выглядело это проклятие. Однако Олег снова, на этот раз двумя руками, послал «Кольца Арра», отбил проклятие назад и Эмилио получил двойную порцию. Это его разозлило, тем более, что он никак не мог достать Юру, чтобы прервать поток молитв. Они, похоже, здорово ему мешали. Черный маг изловчился и вдруг создал фантом, который буквально накрыл Олега. Но тот выдержал и снова смог ударить в ответ. Малефик вздрогнул. Опять собрал силы и нанес еще один удар. Олег упал на колени, я не выдержала и крикнула:  
– Проклинаю тебя, Эмилио… – но эта сволочь успела отвесить и мне. Дикая боль окатила меня и я закричала, чувствуя, как рот наполняется кровью. Я упала и, пытаясь встать, ругнулась:  
– А, чтоб тебя разорвало…  
Олег снова встал, протянул перед собой жезл, и тут-то Эмилио получил по самую завязку. Олег приготовился ко второму удару, но…  
Вдруг из ничего возникла туманная тень Дракона, тень в мире теней, и он одним ударом когтистой лапы разорвал Эмилио надвое… и тут же истаял. Останки попытались было соединиться, но молитвы оказали свое действие, и то, что было Эмилио, рассыпалось прахом. А его черная душа ушла в глубину преисподней.  
…Я медленно обретала способность ощущать свое собственное тело. Да, получить «Паралич 13» – не самая приятная штука… Олег подошел ко мне. Выглядел он неважно, все-таки ему сильно досталось. Он помог мне встать:  
– Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
– К-как тряпка… – призналась я.  
– Я тоже. Но мы вроде победили… Ты удачно его прокляла, – улыбнулся он. От боли улыбка вышла кривоватой. Я пожала плечами (уф, уже почти пришла в себя):  
– Повезло. Совпадение, наверное… Ты видел дракона?  
Он кивнул.  
Мы вынырнули в обычный мир. Вид у Юрия был малость пришибленный. Он все еще стоял на коленях, сжимая Молитвослов, и смотрел на нас широко раскрытыми глазами:  
– Что это было?  
– Дракон.  
– Я заметил… Куда делся этот… Черный маг?  
– Э-э… Скажем так, дезинтегрировался, – Олег расстегнул браслеты, забрал у Юрия цепь с крестом, уложил все свои причиндалы в кейс. Я подошла к Маше. Теперь девушка спала спокойно, как обычно спят дети.  
– Юрий Николаевич, нам придется забрать ее с собой.  
Он посмотрел на меня совсем сумасшедшим взглядом:  
– Как забрать? Куда?  
– Не бойтесь. Мы защитим ее и поможем ей. Она обладает большими способностями, и Орден научит ее их использовать. Она будет учиться в нашей школе, но вы всегда можете ее увидеть


End file.
